Home
by thera10
Summary: Les pensées d'Elizabeth après "Home" (WS)


**Disclamer : La série ainsi que les personnages ne sont pas à moi...malheureusement :-p**

**Note de l'auteur : Ceci est ma première fic sur Atlantis, j'espère avoir respecté au mieux les persos et l'histoire. Cette fic est dédicacée à DarkFaith et EnfantTV !****

* * *

**

**Home**

Elle repoussa d'un geste vif le drap qui l'enveloppait tout en poussant un bruyant soupir qui avait des allures de sanglot.

Elle finit par s'asseoir, ses membres étaient engourdis mais elle se refusa à s'étirer tant elle était épuisée. Elle frissonna comme elle sentit l'air frais caresser sa peau encore moite de sueur.

Cela faisait trois nuits déjà qu'elle ne parvenait pas à dormir. Trois nuits qu'elle s'énervait de ne pouvoir tomber dans le sommeil. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'être fatiguée, car elle se sentait littéralement éreintée tant physiquement que moralement.

Elle poussa à nouveau un soupir, tout en frottant énergiquement ses bras nus comme pour se réchauffer ou peut-être seulement pour se protéger. Puis elle ferma ses yeux pour défier ses larmes. Elle avait tellement de mal à gérer ce qu'elle ressentait. On lui avait si souvent répété que les larmes ne servaient à rien sinon à se laisser tomber dans un abîme sans fin. On lui avait si souvent conseillé d'être forte, qu'elle se défendit de s'effondrer maintenant. Cette faiblesse, comme certain la nommait, ne l'aiderait en rien. Ce refrain était si familier pour elle.

Mais ce sentiment en son sein était si dérangeant et si fort. Il la troublait profondément mais le plus étrange c'était qu'elle parvenait à avoir honte de son propre ressenti, honte de ne pas ressentir une culpabilité plus forte.

Sans crier gare, les pensées de ces derniers jours affluèrent avec vivacité. Où les sentiments contradictoires s'affrontaient.

Retourner sur Terre avait été si dur, bien plus dur que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Bien sûr ils n'étaient pas réellement rentrés sur Terre, on avait manipulé leurs esprits de sorte qu'ils imaginent leur retour dans leur monde. Mais elle avait tellement cru être bel et bien chez « elle », l'excitation se mêlant à l'appréhension, elle était retournée auprès de Simon. Elle avait cru vivre son retour sur Terre jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que cela n'était qu'une machination.

Un profond soulagement s'était mêlé à cela. Elle était étrangement soulagée de n'être pas véritablement retourner sur Terre. Car en y repensant, elle se sentait extrêmement troublée de retourner là-bas, pour des raisons diverses d'ailleurs.

La première concernait évidemment Simon, le quitter n'avait pas été facile. Elle savait son attitude lâche, lui laisser ce message vidéo, elle n'en était pas vraiment fière. Mais la possibilité de partir pour l'Atlantis avait été l'occasion pour elle de faire ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de faire plus tôt. En quelque sorte elle avait eu son excuse. Elle n'aurait jamais osé le quitter autrement, car Simon était un homme si patient et si avenant qu'elle n'aurait voulu le blesser. Ou peut-être l'aurait-elle fait mais à quel prix ? En partant dans cette autre galaxie, elle échappait à la confrontation, aux conséquences. Gérer les conflits des autres elle savait le faire, elle excellait même dans ce domaine. Mais quand il s'agissait de ses propres tourments, c'était une toute autre histoire.

Quand lors de cette rencontre virtuelle elle avait revu Simon, elle avait été à la fois heureuse et mal à l'aise. Il lui avait manqué c'était certain. Elle ne pouvait pas balayer d'un revers de la main ces années avec lui, même si elle avait quitté cette galaxie. Il restait pour elle une personne à part entière. Cependant c'est comme si elle n'avait plus sentie sa place auprès de lui, comme si l'époque, où Simon avait représenté sa vie, était révolue. C'en était troublant pour Elizabeth.

Mais tout cela ne concernait pas simplement Simon, il y avait autre chose, une multitude de sentiments plus ou moins dérangeants. Un malaise s'était installé en elle, et elle ne s'était sentie parfaitement bien que quand ils avaient à nouveau regagner la Cité.

C'était à ce moment qu'elle s'était dit que quelque chose clochait, et que sa culpabilité avait surgi violemment. En ressassant leur départ pour la Cité, Elizabeth ne pouvait s'empêcher de se reprocher cette facilité avec laquelle elle avait quitté son monde en sachant que ses chances d'y revenir étaient infimes. Or c'était le cas également de bons nombres des hommes qu'elle commandait. Elle ne voulait pas affirmer qu'ils étaient tous partis la fleur au fusil et le cœur léger, l'appréhension les avait tous gagné à un moment ou à un autre ; mais elle se reprochait à présent de n'avoir pas plus regretté ce départ.

En analysant tout cela, elle devenait convaincue que toutes ces personnes qui s'étaient engagées dans cette fabuleuse aventure, ne s'y étaient pas embarquées par hasard. Elle estimait qu'ils avaient tous un point commun. Ils partageaient tous une solitude, un manque à combler. Alors pourquoi ressentait-elle de la culpabilité ?

Partir pour l'Atlantis leur apparaissait certainement comme bien plus important que ce qu'ils avaient à vivre sur Terre. Certainement parce qu'ils ne se sentaient pas tout à fait à leur place sur Terre.

La transition avait été plus ou moins pénible pour tout le monde car il fallait s'acclimater à cette Cité, mais à présent peu semblaient peiner de ne pas pouvoir retourner sur Terre. Cela avait conforté Elizabeth dans l'idée que finalement ils étaient tous fait pour vivre ici, cette aventure.

C'était en tout cas bien ce sentiment qui habitait Elizabeth. Dans ce bref retour sur Terre, aussi irréel que cela avait pu être, une seule idée l'avait hanté. Celle de repartir pour la Cité. Alors qu'elle y était à nouveau en sécurité, cela lui semblait quelque peu dérangeant de n'être pas plus bouleversé que ça quant à l'idée de ne pas rentrer dans son monde.

Elle pensait de plus en plus qu'ils partageaient tous ce sentiment. Que sur Terre leur vie n'était pas complète, qu'ils n'avaient finalement pas leur place, qu'ils aspiraient à autre chose, ailleurs,…

Elle se trompait peut-être sur le ressenti de ses hommes, mais elle était à présent certaine de ce qu'elle ressentait.

Ce leurre dont ils avaient été les victimes ne l'avait rendu que bien plus décidée à construire une vie pour ces hommes et ces femmes de l'Atlantis.

La Terre était bien trop loin.

La Cité était un nouveau départ pour elle comme pour ses compagnons, elle vivait enfin ce pour quoi elle était destinée. Elle ne s'était jamais aussi sentie elle-même que depuis ces quelques mois sur l'Atlantis. Elle s'était découverte petit à petit. Et il lui restait encore tant et tant à vivre.

Retourner sur Terre n'était plus son obsession, elle ne devait cependant pas oublier d'où elle venait. Elle en était consciente et elle n'oublierait pas, c'était une promesse qu'elle se faisait. Mais ce qu'elle vivait ici était tellement inaccoutumé, qu'elle ne voulait rien manquer de ce qu'Atlantis avait à lui offrir. Mais dans un même temps, elle se sentait mal de ne pas ressentir un abandon pour la Terre. Un mélange de sentiments contradictoires la hantait.

Face aux nouvelles perspectives qu'offraient Atlantis, elle était persuadée que le Major Sheppard partageait ce même enthousiasme. Lui qui ne semblait n'avoir rien abandonné sur Terre, lui qui semblait si apaisé ici, lui qui semblait avoir trouvé la place qu'il ne parvenait pas à se faire sur Terre.

Elle avait mis du temps à comprendre comment l'esprit vif de cette tête brûlée fonctionnait. Aujourd'hui encore elle essuyait des zones d'ombres, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de l'apprécier. C'était un officier hors pair indispensable dans cette aventure, mais surtout un homme intègre.

Elle resserra ses bras autour d'elle et soupira à nouveau. Qui aurait cru que ce militaire aurait su battre en brèche les défenses d'Elizabeth, elle si forte ! Il avait pourtant su comprendre les faiblesses qu'elle s'efforçait de dissimuler. Il n'avait à aucun moment remis en question le statut qu'elle avait au sein de cette expédition, même après avoir perçu ses failles. Elle lui en était extrêmement reconnaissante.

La reconnaissance elle en avait tellement à son égard, il avait tellement fait pour remettre cette cité sur pied. Elle avait conscience de son estime probablement excessive pour lui. Elle se savait souvent impartiale quand ça concernait le Major, mais cela ne pouvait en être autrement.

Elle avait refusé d'y penser sérieusement jusqu'à présent, refuser de prendre en compte cette possibilité. Elle n'avait jamais voulu tomber amoureuse, encore moins de cet homme en tout point irrésistible et parfois trop charmeur, c'était la dernière chose qu'elle avait envisagé en s'engageant dans ce voyage.

Mais aujourd'hui elle devait reconnaître qu'il était bien plus important que n'importe quel autre membre de cette équipée, elle combattait ardemment le fait de faire des différences entre lui et les autres, mais son cœur se faisait sourd à cela. Elle devait néanmoins reconnaître que cela ne l'empêchait pas d'exécuter son travail correctement, mais elle pensait différemment quand il s'agissait de Sheppard.

Elle l'aimait tout simplement. Ou du moins c'était ce qu'elle se permettait enfin d'envisager car elle n'avait jamais expérimenté ce genre de sentiment.

Pourtant, leur relation était si conflictuelle. Il s'opposait à elle, à ses ordres sans cesse. Et il osait lui tenir tête, il la contestait mais le plus surprenant était qu'il ne lui manquait jamais de respect. C'était peut-être d'ailleurs ça qui lui plaisait chez lui. Parce qu'il ne « s'écrasait » pas devant elle, il osait s'affirmer. Il ne jouait à aucun jeu, il était entier avec elle.

Et c'est pour cela qu'il lui avait avoué sans gêne qu'il était plus qu'heureux d'avoir regagner la Cité. Inconsciemment le Major Sheppard avait ouvert le débat qu'Elizabeth se livrait intérieurement. Il lui avait fait, en quelque sorte, accepter le fait de ressentir ce bien être à Atlantis. De ne pas culpabiliser d'avoir trouvé en ce lieu la possibilité d'être vraiment soi.

Retourner sur Terre ? Pour quoi faire ! Elle vivait tellement ici, et avec une intensité qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru ressentir. C'est comme si elle sentait la vie couler dans ses veines. Elle vivait pleinement.

Non elle ne pouvait pas considérer de retourner d'où elle venait, elle n'y avait plus sa place.

Elle devait cesser de culpabiliser d'avoir laissé des gens sur Terre, de ne plus éprouver le désir de rentrer, de vouloir construire une vie ici. C'était son choix. Choix qui était partagé par ces hommes qui l'avaient suivi jusqu'ici.

Confiante de cette pensée, elle se recoucha doucement sur le côté.

Elle sentit une main ajustée le drap à hauteur de ses épaules. Elle ne put réprimer un frisson quand la main effleura sa peau.

« John »

Sa voix murmura son prénom comme pour se rassurer, comme pour le sentir bien réel. Il se rapprocha d'Elizabeth et la serra plus étroitement contre son corps. Elle se retourna pour chercher son regard dans la peine ombre. Quand enfin ses yeux se perdirent dans ceux de John, il comprit aussitôt. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et resserra son étreinte.

« Tout va bien, on est à la maison »

L'assurance de John ne faisait nul doute, ce qui soulagea Elizabeth. Ils étaient chez eux, à la maison.

Elle soupira de contentement et ferma les yeux. Elle pouvait maintenant s'endormir, assurée d'être parfaitement à sa place.


End file.
